The Nicktoons TV Sitcom Show Show
Characters Spongebob Squarepants SpongeBob SquarePants -''' is the series' title character and protagonist. He is a yellow anthropomorphic sea sponge who physically resembles an artificial, rectangular, kitchen-type cleaning sponge clad in brown short-pants, a white shirt and a red tie. SpongeBob's hobbies include practicing karate with Sandy, as well as going to PatriK's Bar, working at the Patriot Isle Life Reserve as a secretary, playing games with his best friend, a starfish named Patrick Star, and unintentionally irritating his other neighbor, Squidward J. Tentacles. 'Patrick Star -' is a starfish who lives in a condo, and whose most prominent character trait is his anger. He is best friends with SpongeBob and often encourages activities that get the two into trouble, especially when Squidward Tentacles is involved. He owns PatriK's Bar, SpongeBob's bar of choice, throughout the course of the series. Patrick holds various short-term jobs as the storyline of each episode requires. He is good-natured, often hoodwinked, and is "the tough one" of the two who is often called to fight SpongeBob's battles for him (although he usually gets distracted). 'Sandy Cheeks -' is a squirrel/human from Texas. She is SpongeBob's wife. She has a number of athletic interests, such as "sand-boarding" and karate, and is a rodeo champion. She also works as a scientist, explorer, and inventor. Being from the surface, she lives in a tree which is inside a glass dome so she can breathe. To survive underwater, she wears a diving suit and helmet to travel outside of her tree-dome. Whenever any aquatic creatures enter her air-filled dome, they must wear helmets filled with water to breathe. 'Squidward Tentacles -' a octopus with a large nose. He is SpongeBob and Patrick's smart-tempered neighbor with a snobby attitude and a sarcastic sense of humor. He has no talent, although he believes he is extremely talented(Which some of the main characters do believe). He plays the clarinet and loves to paint self-portraits in different artistic styles, which he hangs up around the walls of his house & he also owns a boat. He dislikes SpongeBob and his friends as well as his current occupation at the Patriot Isle Life Reserve even though he bonds with SpongeBob on several occasions. He regularly acts condescendingly toward customers. 'Mr. Krabs -' a red crab who owns and operates the Krusty Krab restaurant where SpongeBob works.5 He is self-content, intelligent, and obsessed with the value and essence of money. He lives in an anchor with his daughter Pearl, who is a whale.He also works at The Patriot Isle Life Reserve.The reserve was originally a retirement home called "The Patriot Isle Retirement Resort" which he bought after returning from fighting in the war; when it went bankrupt, he turned it into a restaurant and renamed it "The Patriot Isle Life Reserve." He takes pride in money, his invention of the Fishy Food, and his superiority over his rival Plankton's restaurant ,The Chum Bucket. 'Gary -' SpongeBob's pet snail. Despite this, other characters can understand and communicate with him. Depicted as a level-headed character, Gary sometimes serves as a voice of reason for SpongeBob, and solves problems that his owner cannot. '''Plankton - '''A '''copepod who owns The Chum Bucket, the rival restaurant to the Krusty Krab. As the villain self-proclaimed archenemy to Mr. Krabs, he constantly tries to steal Krabs' secret recipe for Fishy Food, but is always unsuccessful (except, in the 1st season finale). Sometimes, not only does he wish to run Mr. Krabs out of business, but he also wishes to rule the world. His wife is Karen, a computer of his creation. Though he is the main antagonist of the series, he has been portrayed as a protagonist or antihero on several occasions.He also rules a land hidden deep below Nickopolis called Reservia Planktonia Seasons # Lincoln's Inferno Part 1 Music